


After Tonight

by moodymarshmallow



Series: We Wouldn't Be Elves, Otherwise. [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet, unexpected first time on the Wounded Coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Tonight

Caught up in the heady, unshakable excitement of new romance, Theron and Emanuel realized quickly that privacy was a necessity. There were only so many corners in the warden’s safe house, and Theron was a good deal more discreet with his affections than Emanuel. Often, they’d gather up a bedroll and a bottle of wine from one of the more reputable merchants in Hightown and spend the night together under the stars. It wasn’t long before the Wounded Coast was theirs. 

  
They were there now, Theron resting his head on his folded leathers while they lay together on the bedroll in their small clothes, covered by a thin blanket. Emanuel was half on top of him, one arm around his waist, pretending not to notice the firm stiffness of Theron’s cock under his hip as he shifted around wickedly to feel Theron shudder beneath him.   
  
“Tell me something that hardly anyone knows about you.”   
  
“My feet are ticklish.” Theron answered him after a moment’s thought, immediately grabbing Emanuel’s wrists before he could test that out for himself. “That’s not an invitation to touch them.” Theron kissed the knuckles of his right hand before letting them go. “Now you. What don’t I know about you yet?”   
  
“Mmmm…well. You’re the first man I’ve been with like this.” Emanuel nuzzled into his chin as he spoke, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. Emanuel’s were longer than Theron’s, smoother, more delicate—agile mage hands, while Theron had perfect callouses on the fingers of his left hand, worn smooth from years of precise archery.   
  
“I wouldn’t have guessed that. You seem comfortable. I’d expect you to be…shy? Hesitant, maybe? But you’re eager.”   
  
Emanuel kissed his chin, then moved his lips slowly downwards, giving his adam’s apple a long, slow lick before tracing a warm line to his ear. “I  _like_  you. Of course I’m eager.” Theron hissed inwardly through his teeth, turning his head to the side to give Emanuel better access. He lingered there for a moment, trailing his lips up to the delicate tip and back down again. “Your turn.” **  
  
** “I need a moment to remember how to think,” Theron murmured, reaching up to brush Emanuel’s hair out of his eyes. “Mm. Perhaps… I was betrothed, before joining the wardens.”   
  
Emanuel’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. “To-to your lover who passed?”   
  
“No, not him.” Theron tightened the arm around Emanuel’s shoulders. “She was lovely, and kind, but we would not have been happy together. It was for the best it was broken off.”   
  
“Do you care for women at all?”   
  
“I’m not opposed to the idea,” Theron said with a soft laugh, raking back his hair before resting a hand behind his head. “I’ve just never met one that I was interested in.”   
  
“ _Not opposed to the idea_.” Emanuel laughed. “No no! I’m not mocking you!” He quickly clarified when Theron’s face fell. “You’re just amazingly cute and I want to eat you up.” Emanuel nipped Theron’s ear lightly, testing, a wide smile breaking over his face when Theron shivered. “Can I eat you up? Would you like that?” Theron’s breath quickened, and he took that as an answer. He kissed a languid trail down his neck, bringing his teeth down in experimental levels of firmness, licking the bite marks and gauging his reactions. He stopped at his shoulder when Theron growled something unintelligible deep in his throat. “Too hard?”   
 **  
**“Fuck. You are so much less innocent than you look, aren’t you?” Theron cupped his chin and tilted his head out of his shoulder. Theron’s pupils were blown; in the dim moonlight his pale eyes were black, and a flush had risen from his neck to his ears. Theron shifted out from under Emanuel and sat up, trying not to slide into the sand as he repositioned them. “Lie down,” He said, putting a hand on Emanuel’s chest and easing him onto his back. There was an awkward moment with legs everywhere as Emanuel opened his knees to let Theron between them while Theron attempted to straddle him. “Like this.” Theron rested a knee on either side of Emanuel’s hips and rested his weight down on his thighs. Emanuel stared up at him with huge eyes, stretching to touch him, running his hands from shoulder, down the lean muscles in his torso, over his slim waist, resting them on his thighs.  
  
Emanuel’s breath caught in his throat when Theron shoved his face between Emanuel’s neck and shoulder and dragged his teeth across the soft skin there. He swallowed hard as Theron bit down, digging his nails into Theron’s legs and pressing himself up against him.  Theron traced a slow circle over the bite with his tongue, leaning forward further to press his chest against Emanuel’s. He mouthed his neck, moving upwards again until his lips were against his ear. “It’s your turn, you know.”   
  
“For what? Oh! Something you don’t know…ummm…I like chocolate?”   
  
“Oh come on now,” Theron said, leaning over and resting his on his elbows, nose to nose with Emanuel. “I told you that I was going to be married. Everyone likes chocolate, you have to do better than that.”   
  
Emanuel took a minute, worrying his lower lip between his teeth until Theron slid his thumb across it to stop him. “I like—I would like you to tell me what to do. With you, I mean.”   
  
“Do you want me to tell you what I like, what I want, or to boss you around?” Theron cocked his head to the side slightly, dragging his thumb down across the blue tattoo on his chin.   
  
“More of the former, but maybe a little of the latter.” Emanuel ran his hands up Theron’s sides again, loving how he looked hovering over him like that, his long hair falling over his shoulders, bare skin terribly pale under the moonlight. He could see little scars here and there. The one on his arm he said was falling off of a halla as a child; the one on his belly, an arrow wound. They were like landmarks on a map, and he memorized them with his fingertips.   
  
Theron kissed one ear, then the other, lingering to speak directly into it. “I like a lot of things,” Theron said, nuzzling his nose into Emanuel’s hair. “I like that I’m able to be here with you, alone, and to have you look at me like that.” He paused when Emanuel threw his arms around him and pulled him in tight. They kissed sweetly, Emanuel murmuring Theron’s name into his lips, adoring him. “I want you to do damn near everything to me, ‘Manuel.” Theron pressed his forehead to Emanuel’s, smiling as their noses touched.   
  
“Get on your back then,” Emanuel said, and then nuzzled to Theron’s cheek as he sat up to switch places with him.   
  
Propping himself up on his elbows, Theron lifted his hips so that Emanuel could slide his small clothes down and off. He laughed—he couldn’t help it—Emanuel looked so delighted as he ran one hand down Theron’s belly, long fingers playing gently over his stiff cock. He tilted his head to let Emanuel nuzzle into his neck, nibbling, mouthing, licking a slow trail downwards while he loosely stroked his cock. Theron took his free hand and brought it to his mouth, first kissing, then sucking on one of those delicate fingers as Emanuel moved steadily lower. He stopped partway down his chest, gaze flickering up as he ran the tip of his tongue over Theron’s nipple, testing his reactions before moving on.   
  
Theron wasn’t sure why he still expected tentative reactions out of Emanuel—he knew better by now. Regardless of whether he came off as innocent or naive, Emanuel was enthusiastic, sometimes overwhelmingly so. This was one of those times. Theron watched him quietly for a moment, letting go of his hand and stroking his hair as Emanuel settled between his legs, nuzzling his cock, dragging his lips over it experimentally, and running the flat of his tongue slowly from base to tip, holding Theron’s gaze until the archer laid back, putting his arm over his eyes and groaning. The sensation of Emanuel sliding his hot mouth over his cock was startlingly intense. He detached for a moment, focusing on the slick wet and the tingle of nerves and knowing that even if he didn’t open his eyes it was sweet Emanuel down there, absolutely worshiping him with his tongue. He writhed, tensing fingers against the bedroll, and trying not to buck into Emanuel’s mouth. It became too much far too quickly.   
  
“‘Manuel,” Theron said, lifting his head slightly. He caught his gaze even in the dark and his breath hitched. “I can’t…not much longer.” Emanuel made a small noise and put a hand to Theron’s chest, pushing him back down. There was a soft crackle and a spark, and the muscles in Theron’s stomach jumped as Emanuel ran a tingling hand down them. He arched, hissed, and twisted to one side as he came, feeling utterly removed from the disquiet that often rested just behind his tongue, feeling disconnected, but whole.   
  
When he opened his eyes, it was to stare up at the black sky, blinking slowly as his breathing returned to normal. Emanuel had climbed up next to him and had his lips on his ear again. “Was it good?” He asked in a whisper, wrapping an arm around Theron and pulling him to his chest.   
  
“It was wonderful,” Theron said thickly. “ _You_  are wonderful.” He kissed him lightly, letting Emanuel gather him up into his arms. “Mm. I can return the favor, if you give me a minute.” **  
  
** “Next time.” Emanuel curled around him. “And the time after that, and the one after that.” He kissed his forehead to punctuate his words. “Theron?”   
  
“Mm?”   
  
“Are you ever going to spend an entire night inside Kirkwall?”   
  
“You want me to?” Theron tilted his chin and nuzzled the spot where ear and jaw met.   
  
“I know you hate Kirkwall…”  
  
“I will if you want me to. Only then.”   
  
“You don’t have to.” Emanuel found the blanket where it had been shoved behind Theron and covered them up, stroking Theron’s back slowly. Theron smiled softly into his neck. 

“For you I do.”


End file.
